


Fires In The Sky

by kcstories



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, F/M, wishlists event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-01
Updated: 2008-04-01
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcstories/pseuds/kcstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t get lost in heaven,” she says in that dreamy voice of hers, and Charlie can’t help but stare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fires In The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** AU-ish.  
>  **Disclaimer:** The Potterverse is JKR’s, not mine. 
> 
> Written for the_glass_onion as part of the 2008 Spring Wishlists Event.

“Don’t get lost in heaven,” she says in that dreamy voice of hers, and Charlie can’t help but stare.   
  
Ron has told him several times that Luna Lovegood is a little odd—just a little, mind, and really brainy in spite of it. She wouldn’t have been in Ravenclaw otherwise.   
  
“Lost in heaven?” he finally asks, not a clue what she might be on about this time.   
  
“Yes.” She seems very interested in the hem of her scarf all of a sudden. It’s yellow, it glitters and it matches her pineapple bracelet perfectly. He isn’t surprised. Her concept of fashion is out of the ordinary as well, though he can’t deny the look suits her.  
  
“You ride dragons, don’t you?”   
  
He blinks. “Well, sometimes yeah, but—”   
  
She continues as if he hasn’t even spoken. “I've been told some of them fly awfully high, miles above the clouds, all the way up, and that’s when it becomes dangerous. You see, the Stellarskirks … Have you ever heard of them?”   
  
He shakes his head slowly.   
  
“Well, I’m sure they only do what they do because it's in their nature. I mean, it’s not as though they can actually _help_ themselves or intend to purposely hurt anyone or anything, but—”   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“They get bored, you see, achingly so, and they love things that fly, particularly shiny, burning things that fly.”   
  
“Shiny, burning things?”   
  
“Yes. Did you know this huge ring of fire encircles the earth?”   
  
“No,” he replies, and instantly finds himself wondering whether she’s been experimenting with interesting potions or merely possesses an overactive imagination.   
  
“Well, the Stellarskirks enjoy luring Muggle aeroplanes towards that ring. Usually they fail because the Muggles are smarter than them, but sometimes—“ Her voice trails off and the light in her eyes fades slightly.   
  
“You mustn’t fly too high,” she adds after a few seconds of loaded silence. “It isn’t _safe_ , you see.”   
  
“Oh, don’t worry,” he quickly reassures her. He finds her concern for his wellbeing rather touching, especially since technically, they’re as good as strangers. “The only dragons I ever ride are young ones, and most of them aren’t as brave as they look anyway, or as dangerous provided you train them right.”   
  
“Oh?”   
  
Once more, her wide eyes are gazing at him in wonder, and he hears himself ask, “Would you like to meet one; a friendly dragon, I mean?”   
  
“Oh. Yes. Please.”   
  
As he leads the way, she is positively beaming, and a few minutes later, he looks on in part befuddlement, part awe while she gently strokes the Hungarian Horntail’s scaly neck.   
  
Luna Lovegood is definitely different, he decides, but intriguingly so. He has never known any other woman to be so completely fearless of dragons, and possibly even enamoured with them.   
  
A wide grin spreads across his face as he recalls something his mother said many moons ago.   
  
_“Dragons, Charlie? Are you sure? And what normal girl do you suppose would want to share a life like that, knowing her fellow is willingly putting himself in danger every single day?”_   
  
None, he supposes, but when he considers how kind, brave and beautiful Luna is notwithstanding her obvious lack of normalcy, perhaps this isn’t such a bad thing.


End file.
